


Pure as Purgatory

by pherryt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bottom!Cas, Canon Compliant, Gentle Dom Castiel, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Porn with Feelings, Purgatory, Smut, Threesomes, Top!Benny, Voyeurism, Wings, switch!dean, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 18:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: Purgatory was pure. Black and white, adrenaline rush – kill or be killed. Dean could let loose his instincts in a way he never could back home and not worry about civilians or what his brother might think.It was… a relief, to be honest.Because it was also a place free of any stupid macho inhibitions Dean may have been harboring over the years. So in Purgatory, he indulged.





	Pure as Purgatory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ricketyjukeboxer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricketyjukeboxer/gifts).



> Written for the Spn Kink Christmas - I can't ever quite seem to just write porn - i always write some plot or feelings into the mix. 
> 
> I was a little worried about the format and I had a couple of Beta's/Alpha's to look it over for me. there were mixed feelings about certain spots i was worried about (one liked those bits and one didn't, but both liked the story) but I very much appreciate the help from both of you!!! Gamermom and Noxlee - thanks so much!
> 
> This is the first gift exchange event I've ever participated in - after looking at the different things ricketyjukeboxer liked, i came up with this idea. Purgatory wasn't originally on the list so i checked with the mods and i really hope you like! Once it started, it didn't want to stop! I hope I hit enough of the things you like that it works for you :D
> 
> After the intro, the story is told in 3 seperate POV's, in 3 distinctive parts which I've marked with character headers.

Contrary to popular belief – popular belief being whatever the hell Dean wanted to tell anyone once he’s managed to escape Purgatory – Purgatory  _ wasn’t  _ an endless scene of killing machines.

Not to get him wrong – it was a big part of it and he still wasn’t sure what happened to a monster that was killed in Purgatory – but there were occasional lulls in the ‘excitement’, when he and Benny – and later, he, Benny and Cas – had to create their _own_ excitement.

Purgatory, as he’d told Benny, was pure. Black and white, adrenaline rush – kill or be killed. He could let loose his instincts in a way he never could back home and not worry about civilians or what his brother might think.

It was… a relief, to be honest.

Because it was also a place free of any stupid macho inhibitions Dean may have been harboring over the years. So in Purgatory, he indulged.

Purgatory was always grey, always dreary. The only things that spiced it up was the adrenaline of a fight for his life or the absolute pleasure brought on by a good fucking.

It wasn’t something he’d expected to happen. Not in Purgatory of all places. Not surrounded by monsters.

But Benny was different.

At first, sexual release was all it had been with Benny, and Dean hadn’t thought anything more of it. And when they had at last found Cas, Dean had quickly ended it. What else could he have done? Cas was  _ everything _ .

Then Benny saved Cas’s life, despite his disapproval of the angel.  And as far as Dean was concerned, that right there had earned Benny an out for anything from that moment on.

Sure, Dean knew Benny had ulterior motives, but he’d been honest from the get go. Dean’s feelings about finding Cas and Cas going with them had been plain as day. Not only had Benny gone along with it despite every delay Dean’s obsession with Cas caused,  _ but Benny had saved Cas. _

For Dean’s sake.

In a land of monsters and death, a monster had saved an angel because a human had cared too much.

Dean hated being dirty.

They’d stopped in this cave – easily defensible, a rarity in the endless forests of Purgatory – to take a breather. There was only so much death and dirt Dean could take, no matter how good at it he was. There was a natural spring in the cave, with a small pool, and Dean was taking full advantage of the refreshingly clear water and the privacy of the cave.

He’d stripped down to nothing, trusting Benny and Cas to keep him safe as always. After first washing the worst of the blood and dirt from his skin, Dean tested the blade of his weapon. It was amazing how sharp it stayed and he turned to carefully shaving away the growth on his face.

It wouldn’t be a very close shave, but it was better than nothing.

“You should keep that, brother,” Benny drawled from the cave entrance where he stood, leaning against the opening, his arms crossed over his chest. He wasn’t looking at Dean but he’d watched Dean’s ritual often enough to know it by heart.

“Nah, don’t feel right on me. Maybe you can go around looking like a hobo, but I need this,” Dean teased.

Benny shrugged. “Whatever you say, Chief. But this beard looks good on me and you know it,” he said.

“Whatever,” Dean grinned wryly to himself. He knew Benny thought he was off his rocker for wasting time doing this but he didn’t really care.

He finished shaving and ran a hand over his jaw, feeling for missed stubble. A hand joined his, the touch light and tickling, and he sucked in a breath.

One of the things Dean would  _ never _ regret about Purgatory was the change that had come over his angel – yes,  _ his  _ angel - and how it had shifted their dynamic into something Dean had longed for but had never let himself have (or even dream of having).

“Looks good,” Cas said, his gravelly voice making Dean’s blood boil as it usually did.

Dean swallowed and smiled back at Cas. “C’mon Cas, let me scrape some of that peach fuzz off of ya,” Dean offered. It wasn’t a serious offer.

Cas hummed and leaned in close. “No, I think I prefer to keep my ‘peach fuzz’“ he said, his voice dropping even lower. It went straight to Deans groin and naked as he currently was, Cas easily caught on to Dean’s arousal.

Something flickered at the edge of Dean’s vision and he knew it was Cas’s wings flaring up in answering need. 

That was another thing about Purgatory. He could  _ almost  _ see Cas’s wings when he wasn’t trying – but he could sure as hell feel them. And the way it made Cas bliss out when Dean touched his feathers,  _ ho -ly shit… _

Dean took every chance he could to get his fingers in those feathers.

And when Cas’s eyes blazed the way they were now with naked hunger, Dean knew that before they were done, Cas’s wings would manifest fully.

Even Benny had stared in awe at the giant appendages arching from Cas’s back. Dean thought he’d even seen his fingers twitching out to touch before he’d held back.

Dean wished he could have both Benny and Cas. He wished they didn’t hate each other as much as they did. One of these days, Dean would find a way to make Benny break and  _ not  _ hold back. One of these days, maybe he would see Benny and Cas kissing. Because the only thing that could be better than being with Cas, would be to be with  _ Benny  _ and Cas.

It was a pipe dream, Dean knew it. Their personal hang-ups may be non-existent in Purgatory, but that didn’t erase whatever hatred Benny and Cas felt for each other. If only they didn’t…

Dean licked his lips in anticipation, his breath catching again as Cas closed the distance and their mouths met, wet and needy. The scruff along Cas’s jaw – as much as Dean teased him about shaving it off – was a delicious, glorious sensation against his skin.

Moaning, Dean surged forward, his hands cupping Cas’s jaw before sliding around the back of his neck and pulling him close. Cas’s clothes scraped against his naked skin and Dean pulled back slightly to huff in disgust.

“Get these damn clothes off already, won’t ya?” Dean grumbled. If this had been Earth, Dean might have felt weird for doing this with Benny standing right there, but Benny wasn’t seeing anything he hadn’t already seen of Dean, and Cas was an angel with no such reservations.

This might be as close as Dean could get to the three of them being together, so Dean would take it.

Cas’s eyebrow rose, staring down at Dean from where they knelt together. “Impatient.”

Dean rolled his eyes, and stretched his fingers enough to slide them along the feather covered bone jutting from Cas’s shoulder. The wing shimmered, not quite solid in his sight – not yet – but Cas’s eyes closed none the less as he shuddered at the light touch, a small sound escaping him.

Encouraged, Dean’s hand pressed more firmly into the feathers, spreading his fingers and sliding them up, tangling in their warmth. Cas gasped, his back arching, a snapping thunder sounding through the cave and bouncing off the walls in echo, a small breeze pushing past Dean’s skin, ruffling his hair.

Fingers dug into Dean’s arms, hauling him close, Cas’s eyes opening. “Tease,” he growled.

“Like you don’t enjoy this?” Dean said, tugging lightly at the wings.

In an eyeblink, Dean was flat on his back and Cas was as naked as he was, their bodies pressed close together, their clothes combined to lay beneath Dean, providing a cushion to the cave floor.

It was little things like that, that took Dean’s breath away.

Cas was always taking care of him in one way or another. Cas kissed him again then, this time gentler, slower and Dean whined, rolling his hips up to grind his erection against Cas’s but Cas pushed himself up and out of Dean’s reach with a wicked grin.

Hands wandered down over Dean’s body, caressing each inch of naked flesh reverently, slowly, as Cas took his time kissing Dean. Dean’s cock ached and his fingers spasmed in their hold on Cas’s wings. Despite the gasping shudder that rolled through Cas at the light clench of Dean’s fingers, Cas continued to take his time. His lips eventually moved away from Dean’s lips, leaving Dean panting as Cas’s mouth trailed along his jaw, nipped at the sensitive parts of Dean’s neck and suckled on the lobe of Dean’s ears.

His hands finally made it to Dean’s hips and Dean thrust upward into the empty air once more only to have Cas push him back down and hold him there, still untouched in that one place Dean was craving.

“Stay,” Cas said firmly.

“Dammit, Cas!” Dean growled out, desperation tinging his voice. His hips flexed upwards again but he was no match for angelic muscles. When Cas wanted to be an immovable stone wall, he damn well could.

Which meant Dean had to up the ante.

He started begging even as his hands stroked along Cas’s feathers, digging here, caressing there.

Movement from the corner of his eye showed Benny half turned to watch them, a look of longing and jealousy on his face. It hurt to see, to see Benny left out like this, but Dean was already lost to Cas, lost to the power he had over both men.

If only…

“Please, Cas! Let me feel you,” Dean gasped, his eyes locked onto Benny. Benny gulped and tried to turn his head away but it snapped back when Cas finally decided to take pity on Dean — he sat up, sinking down on Dean’s hard cock in one, graceful glide.

It punched a long, drawn out moan from Dean as Cas took him into his tight heat. Dean’s stomach leaped, his cock twitching as he heard answering moans from both Cas  _ and  _ Benny.

Something soft brushed against his arms and along his sides, though Cas’s hands remained on Dean’s hips, now using them as leverage to rock back on Dean’s dick, and Dean knew Cas was touching him with his wings, each feather sliding silky soft against his skin.

They moaned together as Dean shifted, grinding his dick into Cas, heat pooling deep inside him. One hand yanked at the feathers, another grabbed Cas’s ass, pulling at him closer. The pull settled Cas more firmly on top of Dean, Deans dick going deeper than he’d thought possible. His fingers flexed desperately, trying to be even closer to Cas, trying to get the leverage to thrust that Cas wasn’t giving him.

There was another moan behind Cas, choked off almost instantly.

Cas looked down at Dean with that same wicked grin Dean hadn’t even known Cas made till they’d started this. Cas didn’t care that Benny was watching. Not like that. In fact, it seemed to bring out something even more primal from inside Cas that Dean hadn’t even thought could exist.

Rocking up and then down, finally letting up on the pressure that kept Dean’s hips still, Cas’s wings spread wide as he shifted forward. From the widening of Benny’s eyes, the way they pulled down to stare at where Dean and Cas were joined, Dean knew what Cas had done. Knew that they were giving Benny a clear view of Dean’s cock thrusting inside of Cas’s hole as their hips rolled together.

It was a show for the vampire.

A  _ deliberate _ one and that made Dean’s pulse spike with hope. What was Cas doing?

Cas spoke softly, his voice pitched so low that even Benny’s keen hearing wouldn’t pick it up. Praise for how good Dean was, how good Dean felt inside him.

Dean was rapidly approaching the edge and he cried out as Cas rapidly fucked himself down on Dean, his hips picking up speed now, in direct contrast to his slow, gentle words.

“Hmm….” Cas hummed. “You feel so good.  _ You’ve  _ been so good. You deserve a reward. What do you think? Would Benny be happy to be a reward? Get to fuck you the way you’re fucking me? Just like he used to?”

Dean froze, his breath catching, his eyes darting past Cas’s hair to where Benny stared at them longingly, a hand tucked out of sight beneath his coat.

“Benny’s watching. Like he always does,” Cas whispered into his ear. There was no anger in his voice, and his cock was a hard heat along Dean’s stomach.

Dean groaned as Cas rocked down on him, fully encasing him.

“Why don’t you just ask him? I know what the two of you did before you found me. I’m not angry with you. Why would I be? Your heart’s so big, Dean. It’s beautiful.  _ You're  _ beautiful.” Cas nipped at the lobe of his ear, licking along the shell of it and sending trembling sparks through Dean’s body. “You’re allowed to have this, to have  _ us.  _ Just ask him.”

“Ah!” Dean cried out. His head whirled and his need increased tenfold.

“I don’t hate him, like you believe,” Cas whispered, pulling out the one thread that had stopped Dean from asking them both to be together with him. “In fact, I’m grateful to him for keeping you safe while I was gone. For doing what I couldn’t do for you.” Cas snapped down and Dean gasped breathlessly as Cas squeezed his length the whole way. “I was more disappointed in myself that I wasn’t there for you when you needed me most.”

“Y-you’re… oh god,” Dean moaned. “You’re always there when I ne- need you.” Dean’s voice hitched, rising as he spoke. This was bliss.

“No, not always,” Cas breathed. “I can’t and won’t always be there, no matter how much I wish to be. You’re allowed to seek out others. You’re allowed to have Benny, too. Go on. If it’s something you want, ask him to join us.”

Dean whined, hope springing up in his chest, chasing away the guilt he’d felt since they’d found Cas.

Yes, being with Benny had started out as simply release from the adrenaline of the fight... Something that had sadly stopped the moment they’d found Cas. But in the time Dean and Benny had fought and fucked together, it had become  _ so much more _ than that.

Dean just hadn’t realized it until he’d taken it away from both of them without even a word of thanks to Benny. He’d felt so goddamned guilty, despite Purgatory’s purity, for it all, for how he’d wanted  _ both _ of them, and for how he’d treated Benny, dropping him as soon as Cas had been back in the picture.

It had never occurred to Dean that he could  _ have _ both of them.

Not with the way Benny and Cas had been instantly antagonistic of each other. But Purgatory had a way of clearing the mist away from their wants and needs. Of exposing their desires and stripping everything bare for all to see. That in mind, Dean really shouldn’t be surprised that Cas had known what he wanted.  

Dean flipped Cas, taking him by surprise enough that it worked. He wanted Cas  _ and  _ Benny. One hurdle was out of the way with Cas’s admission and his heart pounded as he slipped out of Cas to sit up and send a smoldering look at Benny.

“Well...” Dean said, his smirk widening as he took in Benny’s parted lips, the tent in his slacks. “You in?”

Dean waited for Benny’s answer anxiously, Cas’s hand caressing his thigh soothingly.

“Breathe, Dean,” Cas murmured gently.

Benny stepped forward.

“Oh, brother,” Benny breathed, his drawl thick in that way that normally drove Dean crazy. Watching Dean’s eyes dilate as he spoke proved he still did. Benny’s hand went up to the collar of his shirt, yanking it away from his throat as he cracked his shoulders. He knew his eyes were wide as he made his way closer to Dean and Dean’s angel. “ _ Am _ I…”

Benny came to a stop behind Dean, already half undressed from his short walk to reach Dean and Castiel, his hat, coat and shirt laying in a discarded trail to mark his path. Swallowing, he gazed down at Dean disbelievingly.

Was this happening?

Benny had been certain it was over. Once they’d found the angel… well, Benny had expected it. It broke his heart, but the end had been inevitable. The stupid thing was letting himself get tangled up in Dean in any other way than a means to an end.

Still, despite his intentions, there’d been something about Dean that had made that impossible. But Benny would be the bigger man here. He could step back and let Dean call the shots.

He could.

But he hadn’t expected  _ this.  _ For Dean to restart what they’d had, and with Cas along for the ride .

Hell, all indications had shown that everything was over.  This shouldn't be happening, should it? No, this wasn’t possible. It had to be a dream - but there was no dreaming in Purgatory. So how?  Dean _ truly _ cared for the angel. Every word, every action from Dean the whole way had driven that home thoroughly. And Castiel loved him back, that was just as clear.

Benny would be –  _ was  _ \- cast aside, just as he had expected, but at least he would get out of Purgatory.

But lord how he’d  _ wanted  _ in a way he hadn’t wanted in so damn long. Not since Andrea had he wanted,  _ needed _ , someone so bad as he did Dean. They might be over, Castiel might be the only one Dean really loved, but Benny couldn’t help himself.

Seeing them together, watching them dissolve into ecstasy… he’d figured it was about as close to Dean as he was likely ever going to get again, even if watching the two lay together carnally had been pure torture for him.

And now this?

Offering  _ this? _

Benny’s hands trembled as he reached out to touch Dean’s freckled skin. His fingers slid along Dean’s exposed back, over his naked ass and Benny groaned, squeezing Dean’s cheeks with his hands, kneading the flesh and biting at his lip in a futile attempt to keep himself steady, quiet.

“Go on, Benny,” Castiel murmured from underneath Dean. “Let’s show Dean how loved he is.”

Benny’s breath caught because wasn’t that the kicker.

In the nearly year long trek across Purgatory, searching for Dean’s angel, Benny  _ had  _ fallen in love with the hunter. And he’d thought that was being taken from him and yet…

Dean pushed back into his hands, then shifted about till Cas’s feet popped up over Dean’s shoulders, Dean practically molded to Castiel. Castiel’s eyes blinked closed, his head thrown back, his neck a delicious arcing line of sensuality, small gasps escaping him as Dean worked back and forth under Benny’s hands.

Oh lord…

Was this really happening? He felt as if in a dream, watching Dean fuck into Cas, wriggling his butt enticingly for Benny at the same time.

Benny gave one last squeeze before letting go to get his hands on his pants and shove them down. He didn’t even waste the time to take them off properly before mouthing at Dean’s back, his hands grasping at Dean’s sides. Nipping his way back down to Dean’s ass, his hands drifted over his skin, returning to Dean’s cheeks once more and spreading them apart reverently.

Was that blasphemy, considering there was an angel here with them? Was all of it? Did it matter? Benny had already been damned and there was an angel where it didn’t belong.

Licking his lips, Benny stared at Dean’s furled hole before diving in.

He smirked against Dean’s skin when Dean cried out, circling Dean’s rim with his tongue, teasing and sucking it before backing away again, ignoring the cock throbbing between his legs.

Benny wasn’t altogether sure he’d get another chance like this, and he was damn well going to savor it.

Darting his tongue into Dean’s hole, Benny slowly began thrusting his tongue inside Dean, reveling in the soft moans and harsh gasps he caused. Dean – even for a hunter in a land of monsters – was always more vocal than Benny expected and he wondered what Dean would sound like when he could really let loose without the worry of attracting the wrong sort of attention.

But that was a thought for another time. Benny’s eyes closed in bliss as his mouth and tongue worked Dean higher, a finger slipping in alongside and teasing.

Then something soft caressed his skin, silky and sleek tickling along his back, making Benny jerk in surprise. The touch sent tingles thrilling through him that had him gasping. He groaned, his hard cock leaking, and he opened his eyes again to see black shadows rising up around Dean’s body and touching Benny.

Castiel’s wings.

Oh lord, the  _ angel _ was touching  _ him _ .

The angel’s wings were caressing him, the touch becoming firmer, urging Benny up, up, up…

Benny slipped out of Dean with a slurp, breathing hard. He let Castiel’s wings pull him upwards, the hard line of his cock pressing against Dean’s ass.

Dean groaned. “Oh yeah, Benny, fuck me…”

One of Benny’s hands still held Dean’s firm flesh, while the other was dipping inside, one finger becoming two, then three. Benny shifted his fingers about, making Dean devolve into short, gasping cries, and Benny grinned, the smile coming slow and proud to his face.

“Fuck, just… fucking… get  _ in  _ me already,” Dean huffed out with a growl to his voice that had Benny twitching.

“Sure thing, brother,” Benny said fervently, pulling his fingers free.

“Just don’t call me that when you’re about to fuck me, kay?” Dean groused, turning back to glare at Benny briefly. Benny met those glittering green eyes, his gaze roaming over the flushed and freckled cheeks, freshly shorn but still sporting a bit of scruff.

“Whatever you say,  _ chief _ .” Benny’s grin grew wider as he took himself in hand and started pressing into Dean.

Dean moaned, slumping down on Castiel, pushing his ass up into Benny – or trying to.

“Patience, Dean,” Castiel rumbled. Even as he spoke, Castiel’s hands wrapped around Dean and held him still, his wings still urging Benny on, the feathers Benny couldn’t  _ quite  _ see, but could most definitely feel, enveloping them all in a warm cocoon that blocked out the world.

The wings  _ pushed  _ and Benny shouted when he suddenly sheathed his cock deep inside Dean, skin slapping together obscenely. Dean and Cas echoed Benny’s yell in near unison.

Draped over Dean’s body, Benny had one hand on Dean’s ribs and the other reaching for Castiel. Their bodies trembled lightly as they pressed together, but were otherwise still, holding in a frozen tableau as Benny pulsed inside of Dean, already  _ so damn close. _ Then Dean tightened around him and the feathers pet down Benny’s back and he dropped his head between Dean's shoulder blades, drew back and thrust.

And thrust again.

“Oh fuck,” Dean gasped out, his hips snapping forward into the angel, then back onto Benny’s cock.

The rhythm was shaky at first, but before he knew it, under the guidance of the dark feathered wings, Benny’s hips were rolling against Dean’s, his skin tingling with every point of contact between himself and the hunter and his angel.

Each thrust forward, each slick sound and gasping breath or drawn out moan, pulled Benny higher than he could possibly have imagined.

The fall to earth when this was over was going to hurt something awful, but right now, at this moment, Benny couldn’t find it in himself to care. In this moment, he was going to enjoy having Dean and even Castiel – Benny hadn’t wanted to admit it but the angel wasn’t nearly as bad as Benny often made him out to be – because this was goddamn Purgatory.

Monsters could be closing in on them right now, while they were too far gone in the pleasures of the flesh to even care.

One or all of them could die tomorrow.

Dean might break his promise about getting Benny out.

Castiel might yet still bring the full wrath of the Leviathan down on their heads.

But  _ this  _ moment, this blessed moment, was all that mattered. A memory Benny could take with him, no matter  _ how  _ things fell out in the future.

He didn’t even realize he was near to sobbing against Dean’s neck, until a feather edged its way between his cheek and Dean’s skin, wiping away the tears that gathered there, easing the ache in his chest with a gentle,  _ loving  _ touch.

How was this…?

_ Why _ was Castiel…?

He gasped and thrust into Dean’s wonderful heat, rubbed his cheek against the feathers – were those sparks, or was he imagining things? Had Purgatory driven him mad? He’d been here a damn sight longer than either Dean or Cas.

Still, that one, simple gesture, gave Benny more hope than just about anything he could have imagined.

Maybe he  _ could  _ have this. Not just Dean, but Dean  _ and  _ Castiel.

Maybe it would work.

Castiel lay on his back, l egs fitted over Dean’s shoulders, and rejoiced in the glorious feel of Dean’s thick cock  sliding  inside him. Dean’s body covered his, their skin rubbing thrillingly, every thrust from Benny driving Dean’s cock against Castiel’s prostate. Castiel keened in Dean’s arms, groping upward to take Dean’s face in his hands and yank him down for a wet, sloppy kiss. Their tongues touched and thrust against each other in time with Dean’s hips.

Letting his senses extend beyond his own body, he could  _ feel _ Dean’s ecstasy, of how much he loved being inside of Castiel while being filled with Benny. The vampire was an anomaly, but one couldn’t mistake the love he held for Dean. The gentleness of his touches along Dean’s skin reminded Castiel of the times he hadn’t been quite so gentle with Dean.

Dean, who – with his life – deserved all the gentleness he could get.

Cas had failed in that so many times, and it was something that was sorely lacking in Purgatory too and yet, in true Winchester fashion – or maybe just  _ Dean  _ Winchester fashion – he’d found it.

Against all odds, he’d found probably the only monster in all Purgatory that was even capable of such gentleness, such caring emotion. Who could give Dean what he’d been missing for so long. By rights, Castiel should be jealous that someone had done what he’d failed to do for the man he loved, but he couldn’t bring himself to be.

Because Dean deserved it. And Castiel would give everything he could.

Well… almost everything. He shoved down the guilt, letting his wings envelop Benny and Dean, felt the tremble of Benny’s body as he rocked down into Dean, sending Dean forward into Castiel again, and again…

And again… Castiel shoving back to take Dean as deep as he could.

Benny’s anxious, desperate hope, his longing and desire, his love and fears came across to Castiel with the touch, slamming into him as hard as Dean’s feelings ever had. The connection was unexpected, but what he felt pouring off Benny had Castiel treating him just as kindly as he did Dean.

It explained so much.

And Castiel finally felt the taut string inside of him relax.

This had been the right decision.

Dean would be in good hands.

_Dean_ was good hands to be _in._

He would miss this, when it was gone. When Dean was gone. When Dean and Benny were gone and Castiel was all alone, just as  _ he _ deserved. He would miss the pleasure they gave him, and what he could give in return. He’d miss the banter, Benny always giving as good as he got. He would miss their mutual irreverence to the fact that he was an angel, treating him like a being in his own right.

He would miss their company. The smiles, and the laughter that often came with them. Laughter in Purgatory – it seemed somehow incongruous but Dean did it, every chance he could.

It made Castiel admire the man even more.

He held onto Dean and Benny tightly, not wishing to ever let go – except he had to, didn’t he? – determined to just enjoy this moment while he could, however long that turned out to be.

It still amazed him, what had happened with Dean, what was happening  _ now.  _ Castiel was new to this, to the pleasures one could elicit from the slide of skin on skin.  He’d seen humans engage in coitus for countless eons and simply couldn’t comprehend the appeal.

Now he did.

Now, as Castiel pulled Dean closer and Dean’s hands grew desperate, and Benny continued to move, Castiel understood it all. Needing to touch both of them with every bit of his being he could, Castiel’s wings wrapped tighter around  _ both  _ his lovers, his Grace a small whisper that flowed around them, crackling over their skin and lighting up the cave slightly.

It was probably not all that smart to let his Grace shine at all, even that small piece of it (not as the only angel in Purgatory), but it was pulled from him instinctively, wrapping around Dean and Benny in a way they couldn’t see but made everything all the more intimate.

Benny’s body shook with a silent sob, and Cas shifted, running his primaries along Benny’s arm and caressing his cheek – the soft beard made Cas bite his lip on a whimper -  before finally working a feather under Benny’s face. Almost instantly, Benny gasped, and Cas’s feathers were soaked with Benny’s still silent tears.

Reaching one hand out around Dean, Castiel grasping Benny’s arm, surprising the vampire into looking up with those wet, pale blue eyes. Their gazes caught and Castiel nodded at him, just a small, slight thing, and Benny calmed, nodding back, his tongue slipping out to lick at his lips as he pulled back and thrust deep.

Dean shouted, clutching at Castiel with every snap of Benny’s hips. Castiel murmured encouragement now to both of them, feeling his own pleasure ratcheting higher and higher like a tightly wound string, till a particularly good thrust from Dean combined with a desperate kiss, and one of Benny’s big hands wrapped around Castiel’s thighs had him coming hard.

Back arching, Castiel’s wings snapped out again, causing a great breeze through the small cave and blanketing it in a mass of suddenly completely corporeal, shimmering black feathers. Dean whimpered and froze, Benny’s lips sucking the pulse point at his neck. Dean’s head fell to Castiel’s chest, rolling slightly to give Benny better access.

“Go on, Benny,” Castiel growled, Dean’s dick throbbing inside him as he twitched and moved with every push by Benny.

“Cas-Castiel,” Benny gasped. “Your wings – Can I?”

“Yes,” Castiel hissed out. He jerked himself down on Dean’s cock the moment Benny’s fingers hesitantly touched his angelic manifestation. His wings were about the closest piece of his true form either of them could touch, and it was only possible here in Purgatory.

It felt strange to be thankful to Purgatory for anything when it was trying to kill them all, but he was.

“Fuck, Benny, do that again,” Dean whispered. His thrusts had grown uncoordinated, but as Benny buried both hands in the feathers Castiel left spread out along the ground, Dean groaned and gasped into Castiel’s neck, his hips grinding down.

Castiel pulled Benny’s face down past Dean’s neck.

“Kiss me,” he demanded. “Kiss me like I were Dean.”

“Lord,” Benny drawled breathlessly. “I’ll do you one better. I’ll kiss you as  _ you.” _

Their lips met, and Benny’s beard scraped along Dean’s shoulder and Castiel’s jaw. Dean whimpered between them.

“You two are… aah, fuck, killin’ me, here,” he managed.

“I hope not,” Benny said. “You might be into Necrophilia, but I’m not.”

“That’s not funny, Benny!” Dean snapped out. His words ended on another groan as Benny’s hips stuttered, “Fuck! Fuck, yeah, oh fuck…”

Dean turned his head aside, mouthing at a black feather, taking it into his mouth.

With a shout and a blinding snap of light, Castiel surprised them all, coming a second time, breathing hard as he clenched around Dean’s dick and getting rewarded with the slick feel of Dean’s come as Dean jerked and froze, spilling himself inside of Castiel, marking him in one of the most intimate ways a human could.

Benny came close behind Dean, lips reaching desperately for both Dean and Cas at the same time, switching between both of them like he just couldn’t choose. And when Benny, too, came – with a roar, his teeth flashing briefly – he collapsed atop the both of them.

The three of them were a panting, sweating and sticky mess, cocooned in lightly curled feathers.  Castiel relished in the weight of them pressing down atop him. He was an angel and more than strong enough to take their combined body weight. It was somehow comfortable, intimate,  _ loving.  _ The blanketing warmth of the two men – even the vampire held warmth somehow – provided a solace that all three of them were partaking of, and Castiel didn’t want to leave this slice of happiness they had managed to carve out between them.

It wasn’t perfect and he couldn’t be sure how things would change if they ever got Dean home, but one thing Castiel  _ did  _ know.

Neither Benny nor Dean would  _ ever  _ have to choose.

Castiel already had a plan and if there was one thing today had shown him, it was that Dean would have someone loyal to watch his back when everything went down.

And that, more than anything so far, was what gave Castiel the strength to keep moving forward with Benny and Dean, and with his plan.

They would have each other. Neither of them would be alone.

Castiel’s sacrifice would hurt, but neither Dean nor Benny would be destroyed. That’s all he could truly ask for. If Castiel couldn’t be happy, if he couldn’t allow himself to keep this, to keep them and the wide open, gentle hearts that had been beat down by their lives, then this was the next best thing.

Knowing they had each other.

Their happiness would become Castiel’s solace, and this moment a special memory to give him strength for the trials to come.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable Tumblr Post [here](https://pherryt.tumblr.com/post/181379543321/pherryt-pure-as-purgatory-supernatural)


End file.
